Devil may cry Mello
by Demonic Mello
Summary: Mello and dante are fighting demons when they stumble upon Matt, a half demon. Is this ally going to save Mello or bring him into the hell which he barely escaped from? Rated M for cussing, violence and other things.


The lust demons were trying to encircle us again. I admit it's fun. Dante and I have the same bad ass persona. I only have a gun though. I don't have any swords .I am around a demon but it doesn't stop the jailers from trying to get me. Seriously why do the lust demons look so dog gone ugly?

I'm getting a head of myself. My name is Mihael or Mello as some call me. I wear black leather,have chin length, blond, hair,I'm condemned and I am damn good with my gun. I was sentenced to hell for wrath but I haven't died yet instead I became the only pure human with demonic powers. My bullets explode on contact, turn to acid, or set someone on fire. That and super fast jumping are my abilities. Nothing much.

When I said trying I mean failing horribly. Dante was swinging me by my feet and I was shooting every wich way. Each of the demons died. I smiled at Dante my charming smile. I wasn't quite as bad ass as him but it saved his energy for the bigger guys. "get any good ones this time Mello?"

"I few head shots one in the eye and a few in the heart nothing special" I said shrugging after he put me back on my feet. "dang those lust demons look like but ugly sheep"

"I know I'm wondering why people fall for them" He looked at me and laughed. I laughed too. We both met when my city crashed and Dante was looking for some fun. I was at that time a loner fighting a circle of wrath demons not easy considering that was my own sin too. Dante lead a few away and useing that I shot them down because he gave me distance. Dante had my back because the ones that were behind me still in a distance I could shoot but I was shooting the ones that were in front of me in shooting distance. Dante shot those. Being smart and finding a kindred spirit I offered an alliance.

We had been allied ever since and to this day we can't fathom why there was a group wrath jailers at once and how none of them bombed me, themselves or each other.

After we left those I heard a moan that was all to familiar. I jumped and started shooting before it was in shooting distance. I can't help it they make me jump. Dante started laughing. "oh don't tell me Mello's scared of those demons with bombs on their back"

" I'm not scared of them just not fond of them. " I said shooting still. Because they were dumb they exploded. They moved towards me getting hit by my bullets. We watched the fire works. I breathed a sigh of relief. I always liked bombs going off I call them fireworks. I then went over and grabbed some water the whole reason we were in this area was to grab resources and this guy left a canteen of water behind.

The only kind I never faced that Dante did was envy and that's cause I never had the pleasure of being in the stomach of a whale. He killed Leviathan before he met me. I wasn't about to go in a dead whale just to try and kill some demons that possibly no longer exist unless hell decided to move envy into another whale or something. I never even understood why that wasn't gluttony but envy that they were in there for.

After grabbing the water I handed it to Dante who dripped some in his mouth and I took a little after he did. "are all demons ugly or are there any that are attractive?" I asked.

"well Neven did have a nice seduction sort of thing going on"

"whats she like?" He then described her. (spoilers who haven't played 3 yet) I whistled. "sweet damn and she liked it rough but still it's kind of weird that she screwed your dad" He laughed. That was how we were we sometimes had the exact same thoughts. I watched as a red headed child was summoning electric bats and getting rid of some pride demons. I saw Dante look confused.

"He looks like Neven?"

"except not just that he has the same powers as her"

"wait can demon women get pregnant?"

"possible I guess"

"how about you ask her?"

"I don't know if she can talk unless she reverts"

"I can talk just fine and yes you are seeing my son I know that charge anywhere"

"SON?!" We both said at the same time


End file.
